Glycoproteins of bovine and human corneal stroma will be isolated, purified and characterized. In addition, the biosynthesis of glycoproteins in corneal stroma from normal donors and from patients with granular and macular dystrophies of the cornea and keratoconus will be investigated in organ culture as well as in tissue culture. With these techniques, it may be possible to identify specific glycoconjugate-related abnormalities, if present, in one or more of the above diseases. Growth characteristics of cat corneal endothelial cells in tissue culture will be investigated and plasma membrane glycoproteins of mitotic (rabbit) and nonmitotic (human and cat) corneal endothelial cells will be characterized and compared. Plasma membrane glycoproteins of cat and human corneal endothelial cells from young and old age groups will also be compared. Furthermore, the effect of lectins on rabbit corneal endothelial wound healing in organ culture and on DNA synthesis by rabbit corneal endothelial cells in tissue culture will be investigated. The role of plasma membrane glycoconjugates of corneal endothelial cells in mitosis and migration will be explored.